


Ice Skating With Peter

by Inhuman_Shadow



Series: Tumblr Requests [9]
Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-13 10:38:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16890990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inhuman_Shadow/pseuds/Inhuman_Shadow
Summary: Headcanon Request: Ice Skating With Peter





	Ice Skating With Peter

- Peter had been so excited to go ice skating that he ended up dragging you, Ned and MJ out to go skating.

-MJ had no intention of actually skating but she was definitely looking forward to watching you three dummies fall on your butts all night.

\- She got to laugh at Ned and Peter, however the three of them jaw-dropped as you skated circles around them.

-After a few more victory laps, did the trio bombard you with questions.

-”How do you know how to skate like that??”

-”Been skating since I was 4. Never Stopped”

-Then Peter got an idea as the rink cleared out.

\- ”How bout a race? Loser buys a round of hot chocolate?”

- “You’re on, Parker!”


End file.
